Don't You Still Love Me?
by MageInTraining
Summary: The sequal to Two Kids,One Date. Eiko and Vivi are still dating, but Eiko can't get her mind off another guy and Vivi can't get his off another girl. What will happen? PleaseRR! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FF CHARACTERS.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! It's me, MageInTraining. This is the sequel to "TwoKids,OneDate" I hope all you Viko fans enjoy! A few quick things 2 know 4 later.

It has been 8 and a half years since the events that happened in "TwoKids,OneDate" Vivi is 18 and Eiko is 15 and they are both still dating. Zidane and Garnet are married and are the Queen and King of Alexandria. Amarant to the best of anyone's knowledge has disappeared off the face of the earth. Freya and Fratly are also married and have a daughter, Haley. Quina is now the head gourmand of Alexandria castle. Steiner and Beatrix are separated because Steiner was cheating on Beatrix. They both still serve the Queen and King. It is about 1 month until Eiko's birthday and Vivi has a surprise 4 her with some help from Zidane. 

  
DISCLAIMER: I WISH I DID OWN THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS, BUT I DON'T.

****

*Don't You Still Love Me?*

__

By: MageInTraining

Eiko was running around Alexandria looking for Vivi. "Ohh, where is that man?" She said to herself as she ran around looking for him. A figure popped its head out of the corner. "Hehe." the man said and started to tiptoe up behind Eiko. Eiko was still wondering where she hadn't checked yet. She didn't notice the man walking up behind her. He put his hands over her eyes and she jumped.

"Guess who?"  
  
"Vivi, where were you?" she said as she was removing his hands from her eyes. "Hey, that doesn't count as a guess!" Eiko gave him a stern look that told him this was serious. "Alright, i'm sorry. What's up?" She changed from a stern look to a smile. "Hehe. Nothing. You just look so cute when your worried." she walked up to him and gave him a small kiss. "Guess what today is."  
  
"Oh, so now i'm guessing?"  
  
"Just guess!"

Vivi thought for a minute. "Um, Hanukkah?" "Nope. Try again." 

"Um...Labor day?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you forgot?!"  
  
"Wait," He said and stood straight up, "I remember what today is."  
  
"You do!" Eiko said with little hearts flying around her head.

"Yeah, today is the first day of spring!" All the little hearts around Eiko's head popped in unison. "Ooh. You..you..MAN YOU!" Eiko practically screamed and started to stomp off. Vivi caught up to her and said, "I'm kidding! I wouldn't forget our 100th month anniversary now would I?" Eiko started to jump up and down with happiness. "Oh Vivi! You remembered!" She said and grabbed him and started to kiss him all over his cheeks. "Whoa whoa! Down girl!" Vivi said as he tried to pull Eiko off of him. "Sorry. I'm just really exited." Vivi pulled out a flyer from his pocket. "Well you'll be even more exited when you read this." Eiko took the piece of paper from Vivi's hand and began to read it.

__

TRENO ANNUAL CARNIVAL

TONIGHT STARTING AT 7:00

COME ENJOY THE RIDES AND FOOD.

TRY THE TEST YOUR STREGNTH MACHINE TO WIN 2,000 GIL!

COME ONE COME ALL 

COME TO THE TRENO ANNUAL CARNIVAL!

"Ooh! Vivi, can we go? Plllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee?!?!"  
  
"Of course!" "Yay!" Eiko started to jump up and down again. "I'll go get something to wear!" and with that she ran off to the guest bedroom she was staying in."Good, that'll give me time to go find Zidane."And with that he was off to find Zidane.

Zidane was just sitting on the throne wondering what to do when Vivi walked in. "Ahh! Master Vivi! How are you today?" asked Steiner as soon as Vivi walked through the door. "I'm ok. How's it going between you and Beatrix?"   
  
"She's still mad at me."  
  
"I can't blame her. That's what you get for going out with some voodoo woman named Phyllis."  
  
Steiner started to blush and let Vivi pass. "Vivi!" Zidane got up and walked over to his friend. "How ya doin' kid?"  
  
"I'm good. Did you get my letter?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it." Zidane pulled out a letter from his pocket. "Cool. I'm planning to do it on Eiko's birthday a month from now.You.." Vivi started to look worried," you didn't tell anyone, did you?"  
  
"No, but I was going to tell Garnet later." Vivi's eyes widened. "Don't you dare! She'll blab it to Eiko! You can't tell anyone!"   
  
"Alright, alright. I won't tell anyone." Vivi's eyes went back to normal. "Thanks man. I owe you one."  
  
"No prob. That's what friends are for, right?"  
  
"Right."

Vivi and Zidane talked for another 15 minutes until it was 6:30. "I gotta go, i'm taking Eiko to the carnival in Treno."

"Alright, are you gonna spend the night there again? I'm not gonna stay up all night worrying again."  
  
"Probably. If we are, i'll send you a letter via Mognet."

"Alright. Have a good time."

"Alright, later!"

And Vivi went out of the chambers in search of Eiko. Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Um..Garnet?" Eiko took her hands off of Vivi's eyes and looked at Vivi with a stern look on her face. "WHY YOU LITTLE...."

"You look so cute when you're mad!"  
  
Eiko smiled and playfully punched Vivi in the arm. "Come on, we're gonna be late Vivi."  
  
"Alrighty!"  
  
Eiko giggled and they went off to Treno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooooooooooooooo, whatcha think? Send in your reviews and try to guess where I got the voodoo woman named Phyllis from. Until next chapter, later!


	2. Finding Old Friends And Metting New Ones

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FF CHARACTERS. WISH I DID, THOUGH. I WOULD PROBABLY HAVE MORE MONEY...

****

*Finding Old Friends and Meeting New Ones*

Vivi and Eiko were on their way to Treno by ways of Chocobo. When they got their Vivi helped Eiko off. 

"(giggle) Just like old times."

"(giggle) Like I said before, anything to please you my lady." Vivi said and bowed gentleman like.

Eiko giggled and they ran off to the carnival. Once they paid their admission fees and went inside Eiko found a "Win a Prize!" booth. Eiko put on her puppy-dog eyes and looked at Vivi.

"Will you win me sumtin? Please?"  
  
"Sure!" Vivi said and went over to the booth. The man was yelling," Knock over the cans, win a prize!" Vivi got his attention. "I'll play!" "Sure, that'll be 300 gil." Vivi paid the man, and was handed three balls. He only needed one since he knocked them over easily. "Yay! Better than last time, eh Vivi?" Vivi started to blush and adjusted his hat."Which doll do you want?" Vivi pointed to the stuffed Chocobo and handed it to Eiko. "Bring back memories?"  
  
"Yup. What ever happened to that other one anyway?"  
  
"You accidentally left it in the Qu marsh when we went to visit Quina and he ate it."

"Oh yeah, hehe." She chuckled nervously. Vivi laughed at this and the two went off and were about to go over to the merry-go-round when two loud growls were made.

"Hehe, think we should have eaten first?" Vivi said.

"Probably." Eiko and Vivi both laughed and ran off to an Ice Cream booth.

"What can I do ya fur? Vivi! You back again kid?"  
  
"Hey Ruby! Why am I not surprised to see you?"  
  
"Probably cuz I made around 2000 gil last time I wuz hur. Here." she handed Vivi and Eiko two chocolate ice creams.

"Thanks. How much?"  
  
"Did Zidane give ya that money?"  
  
"Um...yeah?"  
  
"Trust me, I probably **_don't_** want it then. There on the house."

"Thanks Ruby!" they both said at the same time. They giggled and gave each other a kiss.

"Aww. How cute!" Vivi and Eiko turned around to see who said that.Vivi smiled.

"Cloud!"

"Tifa!" Eiko exclaimed and they walked over to them. "Hey," Cloud started, "how you guys doing?"

"We're good." Eiko said as she was eating her ice cream. "What about you guys?" Tifa giggled and lifted up her right hand to show them a diamond ring.

" Oh my goodness! Your engaged!? That's great!" Eiko said and started to hug and jump up and down with Tifa. "When did you propose?" Vivi asked. "Yesterday at dinner. I used every last Gil I had to pay for that ring. I don't know how i'll pay for the wedding." Cloud turned his pockets inside out to reveal nothing but lint balls. "Why don't you sell some of that stuff, um, Materia?" Cloud chuckled and Eiko went back over to Vivi. "How do you think I paid for the ring in the first place?" "Touché." Vivi said.

"So," Tifa started, "why don't we go on a double date since we're all here anyway?" Eiko smiled "That's a great idea! We can have a little girl talk on the way, too." So, the two couples went around on their double date. They went to the merry-go round, but there were only two seats, so Tifa sat in Cloud's lap and Eiko sat in Vivi's lap.

*Talk about de ja vou.*

*He just loves it when I do this kinda stuff.*

After that the two couples walked around until Eiko noticed a....

" 'Test Your Strength' machine! Care to break the bell again, Vivi?" Eiko looked at him with a devilish grin on her face. "Not this time. I think i'll pass." "Well," Tifa looked at Cloud, "what about you, Cloudypoo?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Cloud walked over to he machine where the man was yelling, "Hit the bell, win 2000 gil!" "You need the money anyways man!" Vivi yelled at Cloud. "I'll do it."

"So, you want to give it a try, eh?"  
  
"No, I want to hit the bell." Cloud said sternly. "Hehe, ok. Try your best." Vivi paid for Cloud's try and Cloud walked up and was barely able to pick up the hammer. "Hey Tifa, wanna see a trick?" Eiko asked. "Yeah sure." Eiko pointed at Cloud and said quietly, "Might!" With that, the hammer came down hard and the weight shattered the bell at the top. "Why do I even do this anymore?" said the vender out loud. Vivi, Eiko, and Tifa started to cheer for Cloud. Cloud walked over to the man and asked for the money. "Here, take it all. I'm never doing this again!" The vender then ran off to God knows where. Cloud got about 5000 gil instead and was as happy as a clam.  


"So," asked Cloud, who was still very happy, "Where do you guy's wanna go next?"   
  
"First, I gotta go to the little girls room." Eiko said. "Me too." said Tifa. Those two ran off to the bathroom and Cloud and Vivi started to talk.

"So Vivi, have you even thought about popping the question to Eiko, yet?"  
  
"I thought about it, but then I decided to wait a little longer."  
  
-Meanwhile, in the girls room-

Tifa and Eiko were busy re-applying their make up and started to talk.

"So, Eiko, how long have you and Vivi been going out?"  
  
"Since the last time we saw you guys."  
  
"Wow, that's been about 8 and a half years, hasn't it?"  
  
"Uh hu. Exactly 100 months today."

"Cloud and I have been going out since then, too."

They finished and then they left the girl's room.

"Oh Eiko! Hang on, I left my purse in the girl's room. I'll be right back."   
  
Tifa went back into the girl's restroom. Eiko stood there waiting for her when some guy bumped into her and knocked her down. "Ow! Watch where your going you jerk!" Eiko said.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Let me help you up." He said and handed Eiko his hand. Eiko looked up and took his hand and was hoisted up on her feet.*My goodness, he is CUUUUUUUTTTTEEEEE!* Eiko thought to herself. The man who helped her had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a white shirt that showed off his muscles and baggy cargo pants and happen to be incredibly handsome. "Thanks." Eiko said and smiled warmly at him. "I'm Ben. Nice to meet you." he said and offered his hand to her. She took it and said, "I'm Eiko. Pleasures all mine." They stood there smiling at each other until Ben realized how much time had gone by. "I gotta go." said Ben and went off.

  
"Oh you bad, bad girl!" Eiko jumped and realized it was Tifa. "I saw the way you looked at him!" she said and gave a scandalous smile. "Oh, I just met him so quit thinking all evilly and stuff! Besides i'm going out with Vivi, remember?"  
  
-Back at the broken machine-

Cloud looked at his watch."The girls have been gone for a while. I'm gonna go check on them." 

"Alrighty! I'll wait here in case the girls get back."  
  
"Alright. Later!" Cloud waved bye and went off in search of the girls. Vivi stood there until he heard a whimper of pain behind him. He turned around and saw a girl laying on the ground holding her ankle. Vivi ran over to her. "Hey, are you ok?"  
  
"I twisted my ankle. Could you help me up?" Vivi shook his head and helped her up.  
  
*Wow, she sure is pretty.* Vivi thought. The girl had strawberry-blonde hair and was wearing a white shirt under over-alls and at the angle she was at Vivi could tell that there was no bra underneath. "Thanks..um.." "Vivi. Nice to meet you "  
  
"I'm Heather. Thanks again." She said and almost fell over again. Vivi caught her and helped her back up. "Here, use this to help keep you up." Vivi took out one of his staffs and gave it to her. She used it and stood up. "Wow. My hero." Heather said and gave Vivi a small peck on the cheek. "I gotta go. Later Vivi!" she said and went off. Cloud came back with the girls a minute later. Then the two couples went on with their date, except Eiko couldn't stop thinking about Ben and Vivi kept remembering Heather giving him that peck on the cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooooooooooooh! Scandalous! What will happen to Vivi and Eiko? Where did Ben and Heather come from? Will they ever forget each other? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Flashbacks

Ok, so I cracked. I couldn't wait to get this chapter out, so I placed it ahead of time. This one isn't that long, but it's good anyway. Or at least I think so. You tell me! Read on and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE FF CHARACTERS, AT LEAST I THINK I DON'T, I'LL HAVE TO CHECK.....I WAS RIGHT, I DON'T.

****

*FLASHBACKS*

Eiko, Vivi, Cloud and Tifa were walking around Treno on their double date until Cloud got a call on his cell.

"Hello?"

"Cloud, Barret blew up his kitchen trying to cook and is in the hospital, better come quick."

"Alright, Red. I'll be there in a bit."

Cloud looked at the others. "We gotta go, Barret had an accident. Later guys!" "Bye!" Vivi and Eiko yelled as they rushed off. "It's getting late Eiko, we should head back, too."

"Alright." And with that Vivi and Eiko ran off to the Chocobo and headed back to Alexandria. They got to Alexandria 30 minutes later and parked (sorta) the Chocobo. Vivi escorted Eiko up to her room and they kissed each other goodnight. Vivi went back to his room he was staying at in the castle and laid on his bed after removing his coat and hanging it up.

-6 hours later-

Vivi woke up and got up for some water. He looked in the mirror and noticed the red on his cheek. He remembered Heather kissing his cheek and thought it must be hers. *Man I can't get that girl Heather out of my head!*

-Flashback-

"I'm Heather. Thanks again" She said and almost fell over again. Vivi caught her and helped her back up. "Here, use this to help keep you up." Vivi took out one of his staffs and gave it to her. She used it and stood up. "Wow. My hero." Heather said and gave Vivi a small peck on the cheek. "I gotta go. Later Vivi!"

-End Flashback-

Vivi just realized he was holding his cheek where Heather had kissed him. "I'll ask Zidane for help." Vivi ran out his door looking for Zidane.

-Meanwhile, in Eiko's room-

Eiko sat straight up waking up from her dream. It wasn't really a nightmare, she dreamt that she was on her date from earlier that night, only she was holding Ben's hand instead of Vivi's. "Ugh! Why can't I get him out of my head! He was a jerk anyways for not watching where he was going!" Eiko paused for a second "But, he was a gentleman when he helped me."

-Flashback-

The man who helped her had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a white shirt that showed off his muscles and wore baggy cargo pants and happen to be incredibly handsome. "Thanks." Eiko said and smiled warmly at him. "I'm Ben. Nice to meet you." he said and offered his hand to her.

She took it and said, "I'm Eiko. Pleasures all mine." They stood there smiling at each other until Ben realized how much time had gone by. "I gotta go." said Ben and went off.

-End Flashback-

"Ugh!" Eiko said once more. She looked out the window and realized it was sunrise. "I need to talk to someone." She said to herself and got dressed. She looked out the window and saw the sunrise. She decided to go for a walk and as she went out her door, she saw Steiner carrying a bouquet of roses. "Steiner!" she called to him and he turned to see her walking towards her. "Hello, Miss Eiko. What can I do for you this early, its 6:00." Eiko fixed her ribbon and said, "I'm going out for a bit. Tell everyone I went for a walk if they ask, ok?" Steiner gave her a small bow, "As you wish Miss Eiko."

"Come on Steiner, just call me Eiko."  


"Yes Mis…um…Eiko."

She looked at the roses in his hand. "Still trying to suck up to Beatrix?"

Steiner blushed a bit. "Yeah. She's still mad, everytime I go to talk to her she starts to talk to someone else, like I'm not even there." He held back some tears and Eiko noticed this. "Um, Steiner? I happen to know that she likes chocolates. Maybe you could _sweet_ talk her?" Eiko said putting an emphasis on 'sweet'. "Good idea!" he said and stood straight up. "I'll try the roses and then the candy." He said and ran off to her room. Eiko then went down the corridor and straight out Alexandria. She started to walk, not really caring where since she had been everywhere and couldn't get lost. She also wasn't paying any attention and slipped on a rock, causing her to fall and slip off of a ledge. She grabbed the ledge with both hands and looked down. Under her was Evil Forest and she really didn't want to fall in it, so she just followed instinct.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Eiko screamed, knowing that no one would hear her. * Great way to end my life. * Eiko sadly thought to herself as a tear ran down her cheek. Her hands started to slip and with nothing she could do about it, she closed her eyes tight and waited for the fall. She shot her eyes open as she felt a hand grab hers and she looked up to see who grabbed her.

"Hang on, I gotcha!" 

"Ben?"


	4. Making Dates and Making Desisions

I HAVE RETURNED!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Anywho, thanks 2 all that reviewed my story. Read on and enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE FF CHARACTERS, BUT BEN & HEATHER ARE MINE.

****

*Making Dates and Making Decisions*

"Hang on! I gotcha!"

"Ben?"

Eiko's eyes focused and sure enough, it was Ben who grabbed her hand. "Almost there!" he said as he pulled Eiko up onto solid land. "Whew! Thanks, I owe ya one."

Ben was panting from pulling Eiko up. "Just...think of it...as an...apology...for last night." Eiko sat down next to him and looked at Ben and thought for a second before saying, "Um, Ben? What are you doing out here this early anyway? It's about 8:00 in the morning." Ben, who was lying on the ground, looked up at her and said, "I was doing my morning runs to Alexandria for food and stuff. What are you doing around here this early?" Eiko laid back onto the ground. "I'm staying with a friend in Alexandria and decided to go for a morning walk to see a friend."

"This early?"

"She lives a long ways away so if I leave early i'll get there in the early afternoon."  
  
Ben looked past Eiko and saw a Chocobo next to the Alexandrian gate. "Why not take that Chocobo? It would be quicker." Eiko turned her head and saw the Chocobo he was pointing at. "Oops! I forgot about it. Thanks again!" Eiko said as she ran towards the Chocobo and left out of sight.

-4 hours later, in Vivi's room-

Vivi walked in his door and sat down for a minute to think of what Zidane told him after he told him about his encounter with Heather.

__

"Don't worry about it. You just met her yesterday and if you think about other stuff, then you'll eventually forget about her. So just go back to your room and watch TV or something to get your mind off of that girl, ok?"

Vivi looked around for his remote when he heard knocking at his door. Vivi got up to see who it was. "Master Vivi," Vivi wondered why he didn't hear Steiner's loud clanking but didn't care at the moment. "There is a young lady downstairs who wishes to speak to you." Vivi fixed his hat. "Alright, i'll be there in a sec." Steiner gave a small bow and ran off. Vivi put his jacket on and went downstairs to see who was down there waiting on him. He ran down the stairs to see Heather waiting on him looking at a picture on the wall. "Hey." Vivi said and Heather turned to see him. She gave him a smile and walked over to him. "Hey Vivi! How are you?"

"I'm good. How did you know I was here?"

"Because I checked Lindblum and some guy with a weird mustache said you were hear."  
  
"Cid. He's cool. So, what can I do for you?"  
  
She fixed her shirt. "Well, I just wanted to return your staff and say thanks again for the help"

She pulled out his staff that he gave her last night and handed it to him. He took it and looked up at her. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, cutie!" Vivi started to blush and Heather started to giggle.

*Even her giggle sounds pretty.*  
  
*I wonder if...*

"Hey, Vivi?"  


"Yeah?"

"Um, If your not doing anything tonight, would you like to go see a play or something?" 

"Um..well.."

"Just as friend of course." Heather quickly added in.

"Oh, ok. I guess that's cool."

Heather gave him a warm smile, "Alright! See you at 7:00. Ok?"

"Alrighty!" Heather and Vivi both laughed and Heather turned and left.

*Oh man! Now I need Zidane's advice again! What am I gonna do?!*

*This will be a great night. Just wait until he sees what I got for him!*

-Meanwhile, in Burmecia-

"Hey Eiko what can I do for you?" Freya said as she led Eiko inside out of the rain.

"Thanks. Is Haley here?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs playing. You can go on up there."  
  
"Thanks Freya." Eiko said and went upstairs. She opened the door and saw Haley playing with some Burmecian dolls. "Hey Haley!" Eiko said. Haley looked up and ran over to Eiko and gave her a big hug. "Eiko! Hi! Did you come here to play dolls with me?"

"Not really. Actually, I just needed someone to talk to."

"Geez Eiko! Your 7 years older than me and you still seek my advice! That's bad!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you're so bright." Haley started to blush. "Well, why don't you just talk to mommy? She's smarter than me."

"Because you're more around my age than she is."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot. So whatcha need to talk about?" She and Eiko were now sitting on the bed. "Well, you know me and Vivi were going out before you were born, right?"  
  
"What did he do to you?! I'll kill him if he hurt your feelings!" Eiko started to laugh at Haley. "No, no sweetie! Nothing like that!" Haley had been standing up in a fighting position. She sat back down on the bed, "Oh. So what is it?"

"Well, me and Vivi went out last night and while we were there, me and a friend had to use the restroom."

"Um," Holly started to blush a bit. "Are you sure you should be talking to me about stuff like this?" Eiko's eyes went wide. "No, no! Nothing like that either!" Holly started to blush a bit more. "Oops. Sorry again. So you were saying?"

"Well, me and Tifa, the friend I was telling you about, came out of the bathroom and she forgot her purse so she went back in to get it. While I was out there this guy bumped into me and knocked me down. At first I thought he was a jerk but when he helped me up and I saw his face, it just that, he was so handsome and I couldn't forget about him and I even dreamed about him."  
  
Holly started to blush again. "No! Not that kinda dream! You're a very naughty girl, you know that?"  


"Hehe, sorry. So anyway, you were saying?"

"Anyway, on the way here, I was just walking and I slipped and ended up hanging off of a cliff."  
  
Haley gasped and started checking Eiko. "Oh my Gaia! Are you ok?!" Eiko grabbed her and sat her back down. "I'm fine sweetie. Anyway, I thought I was going to fall and then I felt a hand grab mine. I look up and it was Ben. He saved my life and now I can't get him out of my head and I don't know what to do." Haley thought for a minute before speaking. "Well, do you love Vivi?"

"Of course. I think I do. I don't know!" Eiko buried her face into her hands and started to cry. Haley gave her a hug. 'Shh, it's ok Eiko, it's probably just lust, you'll get over him. Here." Haley grabbed a handkerchief and gave it to Eiko. Eiko took it and dried her eyes. "Thanks Haley. It just that, I don't know what to think." Haley thought for a second. "Well, If you love Vivi, then stick with him, if you're in love with this Ben guy, then I guess you'll have to break it off with Vivi."

"Your right. I'll think about that on the way back." Eiko said as she got up. "How did you become so smart?"

"It wasn't Daddy, i'll give you that much!" Eiko and Haley started to laugh. "Thanks for the help Haley. Later."   
  
"Bye!" Haley said as Eiko went out her door and went on her way back to Alexandria.

-Around 6:45, in Alexandria-

"You're kidding me, right?" Zidane said and looked at Vivi with a 'You're an idiot!' look.

"Um, not really." Vivi started to blush.

"So what will you tell Eiko?"

"I won't. That's what I need you for."

"Eh?" Zidane said.

"If Eiko gets back while I'm gone, tell her that I went to Lindblum for something or come up with something better. Ok?"

"Are you sure that's going to work?"

"I'm positive. I'm counting on you man. Will you do it?"

Zidane thought for a second. "Alright, but only because we're buds." Vivi sighed with relief. "Thanks man, I owe ya one."

"Two." Zidane quickly corrected. "Alright. It's almost 7:00. I gotta go. Later dude!"

"Later Vivi!" Zidane said and Vivi ran off. "I hope he knows what he's doing."


	5. The Date And The Plan

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE FF CHARACTERS. I WANT THEM FOR MY BIRTHDAY, THOUGH.

****

*THE DATE AND THE PLAN*

Vivi waited outside Ruby's theater waiting for Heather. He couldn't help but start to think about what Eiko would say if she caught him.

*Oh man! Eiko is gonna kill me for this. She doesn't have to find out though. As long as Zidane keeps his word and says nothing to her, I have nothing to worry about. Where is Heather at, anyway? She was supposed to meet me here 15 minutes ago.*

Heather walked up behind Vivi and yelled out "BOO!!!" Vivi jumped 10 feet into the air and Heather started to laugh at him. "HAHAHAHAHA! That was a good one!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK!!!"

"Oh, chill out Vivi! It was just a joke! Lighten up!" Heather said and playfully punched his arm. Vivi and Heather both laughed and entered the theater.

-Meanwhile, at the castle-

Eiko was running down the halls trying to find Vivi. "Vivi!" she hollered, "You had better not sneak up on me again or i'll seek Fenrir on you!" She looked around and saw nobody. "Where is he? I got 10 gil that says that Zidane knows where he is!" Eiko said and ran down the halls to the throne room.

-In the throne room-

The doors swung open and Steiner went over to say hello to Eiko. "Hello Eiko! How are things?"

"There good, how about you and Beatrix?"

"I gave her the flowers and she burned them in front of me."

"What about the candy?"

"I haven't bought it yet because I don't know what kind of chocolate she likes."

Eiko thought for a second. "She told me that fudge was her favorite. But here's a tip. Leave them in her room on her bedside table when she isn't there and leave a card so she knows who it's from. Make sure it is a nice card too and buy a big thing of fudge, ok?"

"Thank you Eiko! I'm sure she will forgive me if I try that!" Steiner said and ran out of the chambers. "Zidane! Eiko yelled when she saw him on the throne.

(gulp) *Alright. Lets see if this works!*

"Hey Eiko! What's up?" Zidane said standing up to greet her. "Actually Zidane, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Eh?"

"I can't find Vivi anywhere and my instincts tell me that YOU know where he is. So spill it!"

"Um, h..he went to Lindblum to get something. He should be back sometime tonight."

"Oh. Ok. Well when he gets back tell him i'll be in my room waiting on him, k?"

"Alright, later Eiko!"

"Bye!" Eiko said and ran up to her room. "Now time to set up Operation:Who do I love!"

-Back at the theater-

"Wow that was a good play huh?" Heather said as they left the theater. "Yeah it was." Said Vivi who was only thinking about what would Eiko say when he gets back.

"Something bugging you Vivi?" Heather said. Vivi snapped out of his trance and looked at Heather.

"Um, Heather?"

"Yeah?" *I knew it! He is going to ask me out!*

"Um, I was wondering if..."

"Yeah?" *OMG! He really IS gonna ask me out!!!!!!*

"I was wondering if we could NOT tell anyone about this night." Heather's heart sank like a rock.

"Um, di..did you not..have a good..time with me?" Heather stuttered as she tried to hold back tears. "No! No! Nothing like that! It just that, word spreads quickly around here and I don't want my girlfriend to find out."

Heather's tears disappeared but her heart was now enraged.

*He has a GIRLFRIEND!? And he still went out with ME?!*

Heather tried to hide her emotions. "You..you have..a girlfriend?"

"Um, yeah. So I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, ok?"

Heather looked up at him. "Alright."

"Alright. I gotta go."

"Hey Vivi?"

"Yeah?"

Heather grabbed Vivi's head and brought it down to hers. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

*OMG! What the hell am I doing?! Oh..but it feels so good...NO! You are going out with Eiko remember?! But, damn, this girl is a good kisser...*

*YEAH!!! You got him right where you want him. Now just lead him home and work from there.*

Vivi was the one to break the kiss. "I..uh.." he stuttered, "I gotta go! Later!" Vivi said as he ran off as fast as he could towards the castle. He stopped once he reached the front gate to catch his breath. "Oh man!" Vivi said out loud to himself. "Now what do I do? That is the first time I ever kissed someone other than Eiko. I just won't tell Eiko and go on as if it never happened. Yeah! That should work!" He straightened his shirt and went on inside the castle. Right above the front gate, a person was standing on the balcony. She stood there stunned at what she just heard and a tear ran down her cheek. "I..I can't believe it." Eiko said to herself and ran inside.


	6. Kisses

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY FF9 CHARACTERS. LIFE IS SO UNFAIR....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

*KISSES*

Eiko laid on her bed and cried into her pillow. "I..I can't believe he would do this to me!" She said between cries. Garnet, who was passing by Eiko's door, heard her crying and went on in to see what was the matter. "Eiko? Eiko, what's wrong?"

"Vivi! He..he went out with some other girl! He kissed her and everything!" 

"Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure!" Eiko said sitting up on her bed. "He said it himself! He was right outside my balcony and he said he kissed some other girl and he was going to try to hide it from me!" Garnet grabbed a tissue off of her nightstand. "Here. Dry your eyes. I'll go talk to Vivi."

"Alright. Thanks Garnet."

"No problem." She said and walked out towards Vivi's room.

-Meanwhile, in Vivi's room-

Vivi was laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about that night. *This won't be so hard to hide from Eiko. I'll just keep my mouth shut about the whole thin..* He stood up when his door swung open and Garnet came in the room and started yelling at him.

"HOWCOULDYOUDOSUCHATHINGTOEIKO?!HUH?!YOUREVERYTHINGTOHERANDYOUGOOFFANDMAKEOUTWITHSOMEBIMBO?!"

"Garnet! Calm down! I can't understand you!"

"How can you do such a thing to Eiko?!"

"Do what?!"

"Go make out with some bimbo?! How could you do that to her?!"

Vivi gulped. "I..it was an accident. I didn't mean to. It just...happened."

Garnet gave him a piercing glare. "Well, because of that Eiko is crying her eyes out and it's all because of you!" Vivi felt like he swallowed a lemon. "E...Eiko knows?!" Garnet kept on glaring at him. "Yes, she knows. She heard you outside when she was on her balcony." Vivi's heart sank and he sat on his bed. "Oh no. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was just taking her to the theater. We were just friends and she kissed me." Garnet sat down next to him and seemed to calm down. "Well, you should tell Eiko exactly what happened and explain to her that it was an accident."

"I will. Later!" Vivi said and shot off to Eiko's room.

-Back to Eiko-

Eiko sat on her bed and started to think. *Does Vivi still love me? Have I not showed him enough affection? Or was he just playing with me all these years? No! He loves me. I know he does. I'm sure whatever happened was not his fault.* Just then, her door creaked open slightly and Vivi nervously poked his head in. "Um, hi Eiko." He stammered. She felt like throwing whatever she could find at him, but then he walked in and asked, "Do you mind if we talk a bit?" Eiko calmed down enough to say, "Sure."

"Look, I know you heard me when you were on your balcony and I just wanted to straighten things out."

Eiko turned her head away from his and tried to hold back tears. "Wh..whats there to talk about? You've obviously found somebody else. So you don't need me anymore." A tear fell down her cheek. "No! No! That's not true! It was an accident."

"How was it an accident?!" she was now staring at him with tears running down her face. "Let me guess, you accidentally slipped and fell on her lips, is that it?!"  
  
"No! Look, me and her were just going to the theater as friends. I didn't tell you because I know you would freak out. After the play, she grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't kiss her. I pulled away and ran all the way back here." Eiko calmed down and dried her eyes with her sleeve. "Oh. Sorry. I guess I shouldn't have over-reacted. Sorry Vivi." she said and lightly kissed his cheek. He kissed her lightly and left for his room.

-Back in Vivi's room-

Vivi walked in the room and started looking for his calendar. "Where is it?" he said while digging through his dresser. "Aha! Here it is!" Vivi said pulling it out. He stared at it for a bit. "Only three more days. I can't afford to lose her." He put the calendar back in his dresser and went off to sleep.

-Back at Eiko's room-

Eiko got up to see who was knocking on her door. She opened it up to see Ben, who looked like he just came out of a war zone. He lifted his hand to show Eiko a purse. "You…dropped this." Was the last thing he said before passing out and falling on the floor. "OMG! Ben!"

-5 minutes later-

"Ben? Ben?"

"I'm up, i'm up. Quit shaking me already."

"Oops. Sorry." Ben was sitting on a couch and looked around to see where he was. "Where am I?" Eiko grabbed a cup of water and handed it to him. "Your in my room. Someone or something beat the shit out of you."

"Actually, it was a bunch of somethings. Some Ironites ran me down and started to beat the living hell out of me. The only reason i'm alive is because some of your perfume came out of your purse and the smell scared them away." Eiko playfully hit him on the arm. "Hey! I like my perfume, thank you!"

"Well, they didn't. And i'm pretty glad they didn't, or i'd be dead."

"So, you came back, found my purse, and got beaten up by a bunch of monsters, just to return it to me?" Ben shook his head. "I can't help it, i'm a gentleman sometimes."

"Well," Eiko sat down on the couch next to him. "Being a gentleman this time almost got you killed." Ben moved slightly closer. "Well, it's all thanks to your skanky perfume that i'm alive!" Eiko playfully hit him again. "It is not skanky! It is some of the best perfume money can buy."

"Maybe from the old hags section but..."

"Why you little!" Eiko got up and grabbed her purse and swung it at him. He quickly dodged it and fell to the ground because of the injury on his ankle. "OMG! Are you ok?" Eiko grabbed some bandages and wrapped up his injury. "Thanks. Where you trying to hit me or something? Cuz you weren't doing a good job." Eiko grabbed her purse and swung at him again. He dodged it and backed up a bit. She started to chase him around her room and he tripped on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and tripped her up. She fumbled a bit and landed right on top of him.

They were both laughing but they stop when they looked into each others eyes. Ben grabbed her chin and lowered her head. She lowered her head until their lips met in a passionate kiss. They laid there kissing each other for about five minutes until Eiko realized what she was doing. Eiko shot up and looked at Ben, then she ran out of her room and into the garden. She sat down and started to cry. *What the hell was I thinking?! I kissed him! We kissed each other! Vivi will never forgive me for this! I might as well kill myself, with everything that's happening, and three days before my birthday! I wonder if I should just jump off a cliff. Or tell one of my eidolons to aim at me. Or...* She had exhausted herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm stopping here for now. Why? Because I am the author and there is nothing you can do about it! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Actually, you could send in your reviews, then I would continue with a new chapter!


	7. The Package

I HAVE RETURNED! MWAHAHAHA! Just kidding! Hello all you Viko fans! It's finally here! The 7th chapter! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FF9 CHARACTERS.

****

*The Package*

-The next morning-

"Eiko? Eiko, wake up." Eiko woke up and looked around to see who said that. She stood up and recognized the man instantly. "Amarant!"

"The one and only. What are you doing out here?" She lowered her head. "I really don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Why? Trust me, whatever it is you've done, chances are i've done ten times worse. So go ahead, tell me."

"Okay. A guy I met at a carnival, who was really cute by the way, came to the castle looking for me and found me but he was really beat up because of a bunch of Ironites and he returned my purse and then we were on the bed and I was kissing him!"

Amarant looked confused. "O..kay. And, how is that a bad thing?"

"BECAUSE I'M DATING VIVI!"  
  
"Okay, that would make it a bad thing. Come on, let's get inside and you can change."

"Change?" Eiko looked down and realized she was still in her bathrobe. Eiko and Amarant went on inside.

-15 minutes later, outside Eiko's room-

Eiko came out in her usual clothes. "Take your time, really." Amarant said sarcastically. Eiko playfully punched him in the arm. "Come on, let's go tell everyone your back."

"Whoa! I'm not staying here. I just came by to get some items and stuff. I saw you out in the garden and decided to see what was the matter." Eiko and Amarant talked in her room for about 20 minutes until Amarant looked at his watch. "I had better get going."

"Wait a sec. My birthday is two days away. I'll be 16 and I was wondering if you would come?"

"I'll think about it. Well, I best be going. Later." Amarant said and jumped off of Eiko's balcony and ran off.

-Meanwhile, in the throne room."

Vivi walked in the big doors and looked around for Zidane. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He looked around and saw Beatrix hugging Steiner screaming 'thank you' at him. "I guess they got back together." Vivi said to himself and continued to look for Zidane. He saw Zidane sitting on the throne, looking bored as usual. "Hey Zidane!"

"Hey Vivi! What's up?"  
  
"You remember the letter?"  
  
"Yeah. Her birthday is two days away you know."

"I know. I need the money so I can buy _you know what_."

  
"Oh yeah. Hang on a sec. Steiner!" Steiner let go of Beatrix and ran over to Zidane. "Yes your highness?" he said and bowed. "I told you you don't have to bow. I may be king, but i'm still the lowlife bandit you knew before." Steiner stood up. "Sorry sir."  
  
"It's alright. Anyway, go to the vault and get out an amount of 1,500 gil for Vivi."

"Yes sir." And with that Steiner ran off to the vault. "I take it those two got back together?"  
  
"Yeah. After he bought a giant fudge statue of her and a card saying he was sorry, she forgave him."  
  
-5 minutes later-

"Here you are Master Vivi." Steiner said and handed Vivi a sack filled with gil. "Thanks, later!" And with that he ran out of the castle and to the market. He found the store he was looking for and went on inside. A frogman came up to him. "How may I help you (ribbit)?"

"My name is Vivi Ornitier, i'm hear to pick up my package."

"Alright, wait here (ribbit)." The frogman went off into the back of the store and came out with a package. "That will be 1,200 gil (ribbit)." Vivi paid the guy the money and took his package. He walked out the store and went back to the castle. He went into his room and hid the package under his couch. He walked out the door and bumped into someone and knocked them down. "Ow! Watch it..Vivi! Hi! Is Eiko here?"  
  
"Yeah Haley, she's in her room. Is your mom and dad here?"  
  
"My mom is. Daddy's at home. Bye!"

-In Eiko's room-

Eiko finished brushing her hair when she heard a knocking at her door. She opened her door and saw Haley. "Hey Haley! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Eiko. Mom is here to talk to Zidane about something, so I came along to see how you and your man problem were doing."

Eiko laid down on her bed and Haley laid down next to her. "Worse. Last night, Ben came here to give me my purse that I dropped outside and..." Eiko explained everything to Haley. "Wow, how do you get into these messes?" Eiko tapped her in the head. "Thanks for the support." She said sarcastically. "No problem!" They both laughed. "So, any advice O little one?" Haley tapped Eiko in the head. "Well, your still in love with Vivi aren't you?"

"Of course I am!"

"Well then, stick with him. It's that simple."

"Thanks Haley. You wanna play dolls or something while your here?" Haley jumped up. "Sure!"

-Back to Vivi-

Vivi was walking down the halls towards Eiko's room. He opened her door and saw her and Haley playing dolls. Eiko looked at him and smirked. "Don't you know how to knock?"  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't want to at the moment."

"Ha ha, very funny. Whatcha want?"

"Thanks, I love you, too." Haley looked at them both. "I'll just leave the room for a minute." she said and walked out the door. "Eiko, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Sure, let me get my coat and stuff." She went to her closet and got her coat, then they both walked out the door and to a restaraunt.

-Meanwhile, back to Haley-

Haley was walking around and saw a door in the hallway that was slightly opened. She walked in the door and closed it behind her. She looked around and noticed that it was Vivi's room. "Wow, nice room." she said to herself. She sat down on the couch and looked around.

"Comfy couch, too!" Her foot bumped something and she looked down to see what it was. "Huh? Oh, I bet this is Eiko's birthday present! I'm sure Vivi won't mind if I take just a peek at it." She slowly opened the package, making sure not to tear the paper. She opened the paper and found a box. She carefully opened the box. "Oh my goodness!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THE END..................of this chapter! Gotcha! HAHAHAHAHA! Anywho, hope you like it so far. Send in your reviews and try to guess what the present is. Later!


	8. Secrets Revealed

Hello once again! Thanks for all the reviews so far. Sorry this wasn't out earlier, i'm working on another story, too. You guys should read it sometime! It's called "More Than Friends" in the Dragon Ball Z section. Enough of that, on with the story! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: THREE WORDS, I OWN NOTHING!

****

*Secrets Revealed*

"Whoa! This is soooooo cool!" Haley said to herself. She put the paper back on the box perfectly and slid it back under the couch. She then walked out the room and closed the door. On her way down the hall, she bumped in to two people. "Ouch! Watch it!"

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. "It's ok. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"Hey, is there a girl named Eiko here?"

"Or a guy named Vivi?" Haley looked up at the two. One had strawberry-blonde hair and wore over-alls, the other one had brown hair and wore baggy pants and a white shirt. "Nope, they already left on their date. Why? Who are you guys?"

"I'm Ben."

"My name is Heather."

-30 minutes later-

Eiko and Vivi walked in the front gates of the castle. They went up to Eiko's room and Vivi gave her a goodnight kiss. She was about to go into her room when she saw two people approaching. "What is it?" Vivi asked. He turned around and saw the two people.  
  
"Ben!?" Eiko nearly screamed.

"Heather!?" Vivi did the same.  
  
"Hello." They said at the same time. Ben walked forward a bit. "Could you two come outside for a second?" They wondered what was going on but they followed them anyway.

-Outside-

"What's going on?" Eiko asked them. "Shut up brat!" Ben said. Eiko backed up behind Vivi. "Hey! You have no right to talk to her like that!" Heather started laughing. "Talk to her anyway we want we can!" Her voice sounded deeper and she was now talking strange. "Rule Alexandria we will!" she continued. "Stop us no one can!"

"Wait a second! I know that voice!" Eiko said and pointed at Heather. Ben started laughing. "You should, your the one who nearly killed us!" Ben's voice was now strange as well. "I know that voice, too!" Vivi started. "Zorn and Thorn!" A bright flash of red and blue light appeared and Vivi and Eiko had to shield their eyes. When they opened their eyes, there was Zorn and Thorn. "Mage black, right you are! Returned we have! Killed us you did not. Kill you we will!"

"And when were done with you two, we will take over Alexandria! And soon the whole world!" They both started laughing. Vivi pulled out his Mace of Zeus and Eiko pulled out her Angel Flute. "No way! Your not going to beat us!" Vivi yelled. Everyone in the castle heard them and came out to see what was the matter. Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, and Beatrix saw them and readied their weapons. "Back off Zidane!" Vivi yelled.  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?!"

"I said back off! These guys are ours! It's a personal matter!"

"Alright. Everyone! Put your weapons up!" Everyone did as he ordered and put their weapons up. "Fight you like this we will not!" Thorn said. Everyone looked confused. "Fight you like **THIS** we will!" Zorn and Thorn started jumping around and jumped straight into each other. There was a green light and when it cleared, Meltigemini was standing there. "We are much stronger then we were last time! You will not beat us! We have new magic that you will not be able to beat!"

"Oh yeah?! Watch this! FLARE!" Vivi hollered and pointed at Meltigemini. "REFLECT!" Meltigemini hollered. Flare bounced off him and hit Vivi. Vivi flew back and knocked down a couple of guards. "DISPEL!" Eiko said and put the flute to her lips. Meltigemini's reflect disappeared. "Garnet! Cure Vivi while I fight this thing!" Garnet shook her head and went over to Vivi and started to use Curaga. "MADEEN!" Eiko hollered and Madeen appeared. "Attack! Use Terra Homing!" Madeen used Terra Homing and it hit Meltigemini hard. "Garnet! Finish it off! Use Ark!" Garnet summoned Ark and destroyed Meltigemini. Eiko ran over to Vivi and helped him up.

"Thanks Eiko. Is it dead?"  
  
"Yeah, it's dead. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Come on, let's get back inside." They all went inside and went to bed. Vivi helped Eiko to her room again and got another goodnight kiss. Vivi walked off to his room and opened the door. He saw someone sitting on his bed.

"Hiya Vivi!"

"Haley!? What are you doing here?"  


"My mom said it was ok if I spent the night. Speaking of which, I found Eiko's present!" Vivi felt like he was hit in the stomach by Flare again. "Did you look at it?"

"Yup! It's pretty! It must have cost you a ton!"

"Not really. Listen, you have to promise not to tell Eiko about it ok?"  


"Ok."

"You promise? Cross your heart?"

"Yup. Cross my heart!"

  
"Alright. Go tell Eiko you're here. You can spend the night in her room."  


"Aww. But your bed's so comfy!"

"Would you rather sleep by me? I sleep in my boxers you know."

"Good point. I'll go to Eiko's room." They both laughed and Haley went off to Eiko's room.

-Eiko's room-

Eiko heard knocking at her door. She got up from her couch and went to answer it. "Hiya Eiko!"

"Hey Haley! What are you doing here?"

"My mom said it was ok for me to spend the night over here."  
  
"Oh, well, come on in." Haley walked in and Eiko shut the door behind her. "So, I met Ben in the hall earlier. Did you chat with him?"

"You could say that. It's late. Maybe we should get to bed."  


"Alright." Haley crawled on the bed and Eiko crawled next to her. "Hey Eiko?"  
  
"Yeah?"

"If I ever get a boyfriend, will you help me out when I get in trouble?"

"Of course. You helped me with Ben and Vivi, so i'll help you. Ok?"

"Alright. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Eiko reached over and shut off her lamp. Haley and Eiko soon drifted off to sleep.

-Back in Vivi's room-

Vivi went to his dresser and got out his calendar. He marked off another day and sighed. "Just one more day until I do it." Vivi sighed again and put his calendar up. He crawled into his bed and went off to sleep.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this chapter is short, i'll do better next time. Next chapter: Vivi gets prepared for his surprised, but starts to have doubts. I'm pretty sure you all guessed what it is by now, so it won't be as big of a surprise as I wanted it to be. YAWN! Speaking of sleep, I think i'll go and get some. Please review. Night night.


	9. Fights and Invitations

Hiya! Sorry I ain't wrote in a while, i've been busy on another story. N E who, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: YOU ALL KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN ANY FF9 CHARACTERS, BUT I HAVE TO WRITE THIS N E WAY BECAUSE I HAVE NO MONEY AND I DON'T NEED TO BE SUED!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

*Fights and Invitations*

Vivi woke up and looked outside his window. "Wow, nice day out!" He said to himself and leaped out of bed. He brushed his teeth and got dressed. As he was putting on his hat, someone knocked on his door. "Hang on a sec." He rushed to the door and opened it up. "Hi Eik.." She pulled his head over to hers and gave him a big kiss. "Uh...good morning to you, too." He said with a smile on his face. Eiko giggled and put her arms around his neck. "Guess what tomorrow is."

"I'm guessing again?"  
  
"Just guess!"  
  
"Um, oh yeah! Tomorrow is garbage day!" Eiko's face turned beet red. She quickly grabbed her flute and hit Vivi over the head with it.

"OW!"

"You big meanie!"  
  
"I was just kidding!"  
  
"I bet you don't know what tomorrow really is." She said sadly. Tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"Is that anyway for tomorrow's birthday girl to act?" Eiko's eyes lit up. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You remembered!" She started to kiss him passionately. "Whoa! Calm down!" She nodded her head and jumped down. "I need to find Zidane."  
  
"Why?"

"Because he's coming with me to buy you a certain present!"

"YYYYYYYAAAAAYYYYY!"  
  
"Shh! You wanna wale up all of Gaia?" She hit him in the head again. "OUCH! I was joking!"  
  
"I know, but you can be so mean sometimes!"  
  
"Oh, and hitting me in the head twice with a flute is nice?"  
  
"Oh hush!" They both laughed. "Actually, I need to go out of town, too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanna invite a certain person over here for my birthday."  
  
"Alright. Gotta go babe, luv ya!"  
  
"You too! Bye!" Vivi ran down the hall and Eiko ran to her room.  
  
-Eiko's room-

Eiko went into her room and found a change of clothes. She opened up the closet and Haley jumped out and scared her.

"AAAAAHHHHH! DON"T DO THAT!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face!"  
  
"And you should see your face!"  
  
"Huh? What about my face?"  
  
"I'm about to hit it with this pillow!" Eiko grabbed a pillow and swung at Haley. She ducked and grabbed another pillow and they had a pillow fight for about 5 minutes. After they were done they made the bed and Eiko changed her clothes. "Hey Haley?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna come with me somewhere?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm going to go get a friend of mine for my birthday tomorrow."

"I'll have to ask my mommy."  
  
"Alright, you go ask her and I'll get ready."

"Ok!" Haley rushed out of her room and looked around for Freya.

-In town-

Zidane, Steiner, and Vivi were walking around town looking at the stores. "You find what your looking for Vivi?"  
  
"Over there! Check out these flowers!"  
  
"White roses! Their Eiko's favorite." The clerk behind the counter walked up to them. "How may I help you gentlemen?"  
  
"How much for a dozen white roses?"  
  
"100 gil."  
  
"I got it Master Vivi." Steiner reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out 100 gil. They paid the clerk and went around some more. "So Vivi, tomorrow is the big day, huh?"  
  
"Yup, tomorrow is the day I finally propose to her." (A/N: Chances are you already guessed this coming anyway, so it's not really a plot spoiler.)

"Yup, your gonna love married life!" The three sat down on a bench nearby and started talking some more. "Being married has it's advantages, you know."  
  
"Such as?" Steiner asked.  
  
"Well, you know that the girl your married to loves you enough to not cheat on you."  
  
"Are there any bad things?" Vivi asked.  
  
"Well, there is always some bad in every good. Like, you have to do some chores, you can't just expect to have her do everything."  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound so bad."  
  
"And then there's kids."  
  
"I would like kids someday myself." Steiner said. "Me too." Vivi put in. "Well, it sounds all nice, having a little kid around to play with and everything. but there are some bad things too."  
  
"Like?" Steiner and Vivi said at the same time.  
  
"You have to change their diapers when they crap in them, and you'll have to get a good paying job to support your family, and you need to be there when they need you, and you have to discipline them, but not to much or they'll grow up to hate you." Vivi started to turn pale, and Steiner looked like he was going to faint.  
  
"Plus, when she's pregnant, you have to be there for her, and you have to buy food for her, because they'll always be craving something, and they'll have mood swings. One minute there happy and nice, the next there as pissed off as Beatrix was about a week ago."

"Hey!" Steiner said defensively. "Come on Steiner, even you have to admit that she was being all pissy."

"Your one to talk. At least my girlfriend didn't go and make out with some ugly clown dude!"

"That's it!" Vivi stood up and pulled out his Mace Of Zeus. A crowd started to form around them. "You wanna start something tin man?!"  
  
"Bring it on shrimp!" Steiner pulled out Exalibur and held it in a fighting stance. "Come on guys," Zidane jumped between them. "We need to get ready for tommorow."  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" They both hollered. Zidane jumped back and fell on his butt and landed on the bench. He could hear people behind him saying stuff.

"I bet 100 gil on the metal guy."  
  
"200 gil for the black mage."

"300 gil that they kill each other!" Vivi and Steiner were just staring each other down. "I wasn't stupid enough to invite some voodoo woman over for tea ON MY GIRLFRIENDS BIRTHDAY!"

"I wasn't stupid enough to cheat on her with a blue bouncing clown!" There were a bunch of 'Oh!'s coming from the crowd. Zidane just sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

-Meanwhile, somewhere else in Gaia-

  
Eiko and Haley were riding a chocobo across a desert. Eiko saw a tent pitched up ahead and tied up the chocobo to a rock. She helped Haley off of the chocobo and grabbed their backpacks. "Is this where the guy your looking for lives?"  
  
"Actually, he travels all around Gaia."  
  
"Oh, then how did you know he would be here?"  
  
"I got a mognet letter from him telling me where he would be."  
  
"Oh, neat." They walked up to the tent and knocked on the fabric. "Amarant? Are you in here?"  
  
"No, this is Casper, I just happen to steal this tent from him and use his voice." Amarant said sarcastically and stood up from making his lunch. "Hey." Haley said from behind Eiko's legs. "Uh, there is a little talking rat behind you." He said pointing to Haley. "Hey! Watch it buddy!"  
  
"Oh, feisty little rat too." Eiko grabbed Haley before she lunged at Amarant. "Amarant, this is Freya's kid, Haley."  
  
"Oh, sorry bout that." Amarant stood up and shook her hand. He pulled it away just as she was going to bite him. "Mean little thing isn't she?"  
  
"She gets it from her mom!" They all laughed. "Anywho, your birthday is tommorow, right?"

"Yup. You gonna be around?"  
  
"Probably, I can't promise anything."  
  
"Alright then. Later!"

"Huh? That's it?"  
  
"Well, I found out about that guy I told you about." Amarant laughed a bit. "Oh yeah, I forgot about him. So how is he?"  
  
Well, he turned into a demonic psycho clown who tried to kill me and ended up turning to dust. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, pretty much." They all laughed. "Well, alright then, I gotta go."  
  
"Alright. Later Eiko. Later psycho rat!"

"Hey!"  
  
"Just kidding." Eiko and Haley said their goodbyes and went on their way.

-Back in town-

"Bitch!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Shithead!"  
  
"I'll kill you!" Two girls were having a catfight in the middle of the square. Vivi, Zidane, and Steiner were all watching. "Man, i'm glad we made up before we started scraping like that, eh Steiner?"  
  
"I agree Master Vivi. I would also like to apologize for my rude words earlier."  
  
"I told you not to worry about it. Besides, I got to thinking." Zidane looked away from the catfight and looked at Vivi. "About what?"  
  
"What you said earlier about marriage. I'm gonna ask her. I know there's alot of risk involved but if she loves me then she'll help me out through anything, and i'll help her out with anything as well."  
  
"Aw, Vivi!" Zidane said.

"That was so moving man! I need a tissue!" Steiner said pulling out a tissue from his pocket. He blew his nose on it and it sounded louder than a foghorn. "Hey! We need to get going! It's almost 9:00!"  
  
"Wow, time sure flies here." Zidane said looking at the sunset.

-Back at the castle-

Vivi, Steiner, and Zidane walked through the big doors. Beatrix, Eiko, and Garnet all ran down to their man. "Hey honey!" The three girls said at once, startling the guys. The guys looked at each other before saying in unison "What did we do?"  
  
"Nothing." Beatrix started. "We just wanted to see our guys. You haven't been here all day and we were worried about you."  
  
"Fear not lovely ladies!" Steiner said. "We can take on any villain or thief that comes our way! No offense Zidane."  
  
"None taken." Garnet wrapped her arms around Zidane's head. "When are you coming to bed? I know Eiko's birthday is tommorow, but I got a present for you in the bedroom."  
  
"Well, see ya!" Zidane and Garnet dashed off to their room. "You have a gift, too Steiner."  
  
"Later Master Vivi!" Steiner and Beatrix ran down to their room. "Don't think I forgot about you, Vivi! You have a very special gift too!" Vivi gulped real loud and Eiko dragged him to her room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry! No lemons in this story! Hope you liked the rest of the story, though. Next chapter: It's finally here! Eiko's birthday! Will Vivi get up the nerve to propose? You'll just have to wait and find out! Please review! Later!


	10. Gifts

Hey all you Viko fans! I apologize for not writing in a while. I had to finish up another story first. Anyway, hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FF9 CHARACTERS, CAN I STOP WRITING THESE NOW?!

****

*GIFTS*

Vivi woke up with a smile on his face. He had just had the most wonderful night of his life. Twice. He looked over at Eiko. She was lying there in his arm with a smile on her face too. "Eiko? Wake up honey." Vivi said and lightly shook her.

"Ugh, can I have five more minutes?"  
  
"Not today."  
  
"Why not?" Eiko said in a whiny voice. Vivi just smiled and looked at her before singing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday love of my life. Happy birthday to you." With that Eiko shot out of bed and started jumping around. "YAY! I'm 16 today! Woohoo!"

"Don't you think you should celebrate with something else on?"

"Huh?" Eiko looked down and realized that she was wearing nothing but her panties. "Oopse! Where are my clothes?"  
  
"Everywhere." Vivi said and started pointing to various places. Eiko walked around and picked up all of her clothes. She got dressed and walked over to Vivi. She crawled on the bed and gave him a small kiss. 'Did you have fun last night?' she whispered in his ear. "I certainly did. And now there's a problem." Vivi said, giving Eiko a smirk. "What's that?"

"You will never leave here! MWAHAHA!" Vivi said and grabbed Eiko and they started wrestling playfully on the bed. Vivi finally pinned Eiko and started smiling at her. He leaned his head down and gave her a passionate kiss. "Vivi, I have to go to my room and change." she said, pushing Vivi off of her. "Aww, do you have to?" Vivi said with a whiny voice. "Yes I do. Later Vivi!" Eiko said and walked out the door. Vivi got up and put some clothes on and went over to his couch. He looked under it and saw a package. "Good, it's still there. I hope Zidane or Steiner has the flowers."

-In the hallway-

Eiko was humming down the hallway, thinking about last night. Steiner was walking down the hall, with half of his armor hanging off of him, and two boxes in his hands. He was walking kinda funny but stopped when he saw Eiko. "Lady Eiko! Happy birthday!" He said it so jolly it sorta scared Eiko. "Uh, Steiner? Are you ok?"

"I'm great! I had an excellent time last night! Oh, here is your present. Open it!" He handed Eiko a box wrapped in silver with a gold bow. She ripped off the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a shining, silver flute. "I already have a flute Steiner."

"Yes, but this one is twice as strong. And fine tuned so everything you play will always sound superb! Happy birthday Eiko!"  
  
"Thanks Steiner!" Eiko gave him a big hug. Steiner bowed to her and walked off. "Where you going?"

"I have to see Master Vivi." He said and clanked off. Eiko grabbed the box with the flute in it and walked off to her room. She opened the door and walked in and put the box on her bed. She walked over to her closet and opened the door. Haley popped out and scared her. "AAAHHH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

"I know. I just had to scare you one more time for your birthday! Speaking of which, happy birthday!" Haley handed her a box wrapped in blue paper. "Open it!" Eiko did as she said and opened it. Inside were miniature Burmecian soldiers, Mini Alexandria soldiers, and a miniature Burmecia play set. "I bought them with a months worth of allowance. Hope you like them!"

"I love them! Thanks Haley!" Eiko hugged Haley and Haley got up and went to the door. "Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"I gotta see Vivi real quick."  
  
"Hold it! Steiner said the same thing earlier. What does Vivi have for me?"  
  
"Uh...it's a secret. I can't tell you."  
  
"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be a secret then, now would it?" Haley walked out the door and down the hall.

-In Vivi's room-

Vivi and Steiner were talking about how they were gonna do this. "Alright, you got the roses right?"  
  
"Yeah, here they are." Steiner showed the box to Vivi. There was a knock on the door. Vivi got up and answered the door. "Hi Vivi!"

"Hey Haley! Come on in." Haley walked in and saw Steiner with a box in his hands. "Is that the You Know What?"  
  
"No, these are white roses for Eiko." Steiner said. "Oh, so your not gonna ask Eiko to marry you?"  
  
"Yes I am. I'm also giving her these white roses just before I ask her."

"When are you gonna ask her?"  
  
"Tonight, at her birthday party. You haven't told her have you?"  
  
"Nope. I know how to keep a secret!"  
  
"I hope so." Vivi said. He grabbed his coat and opened the door. "Where are you going Master Vivi?"

"I'm gonna walk around a bit. Haley, help Steiner with the arrangements and stuff. Don't let anyone in unless you know it's me." Vivi walked out the door and down the hallway.

-In the dining hall-

Eiko opened the big doors into the dining hall and was amazed by all the decorations. There were streamers, balloons, flowers of all different sorts, and a big chair with a banner above it saying, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EIKO!!!"

"Wow! These decorations are amazing."

"Thanks! I put up lots of them! Make them look pretty." Quina said as he walked in rolling a huge birthday cake with purple icing and blue frosting music notes on the sides. "Hey Quina! Did you bake this huge cake?"  
  
"Yup. Big cake for big birthday. This my present to you. Happy birthday Eiko!"  
  
"Thanks Quina." Eiko said. She walked over to the cake and was about to get a finger of purple icing, but Quina grabbed it before she had a chance to get any frosting. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry. You no get taste until party. You must wait."  
  
"Hmph! Alright, I guess i'll wait." Eiko said bye to Quina and headed out the door. She walked down a hall until somebody came behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"  
  
"Uh...Zidane?" Vivi took his hands off of her eyes and gave her an evil look. "I'm kidding hon!" Eiko gave him a small kiss and his evil look went away. "So, whatcha gonna get me for my birthday?"

"It's a surprise. I can't tell you. You'll see it later at the party."  
  
"Alright." Eiko said disappointed. Vivi grabbed her chin and raised her head and gave her a kiss. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"I'd better." They both laughed. Vivi walked off and Eiko continued roaming the castle. Garnet walked down the stairs in her usual outfit just as Eiko passed. "Oh Eiko! I've been looking for you."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yeah, I got a gift for you. Actually the city does but, oh, this is complicated. I guess i'll show you." Garnet grabbed Eiko's arm and dragged her up to the balcony. Garnet covered Eiko's eyes and walked out on the balcony. She removed her hand and allowed Eiko to see. There were at least a hundred or so people outside the balcony holing up huge, purple letters spelling out, "H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y E I K O" Everyone in town simontaneousely hollered out "Happy 16th birthday Eiko!" and then started cheering for her. Eiko started to blush with embarrassment. She laughed a bit and hollered to the crowd, "Thank you all!" Eiko and Garnet walked back inside. "The whole town did this for me?"  
  
"Actually, I sorta organized it, but they were happy to do it for you. Happy birthday Eiko."  
  
"Thanks Garnet." They gave each other a hug and Eiko decided to keep roaming the castle. She was walking around and decided to see what Zidane was up to. She walked in the throne room sitting down, bored as usual. "Hey Zidane!"

"Hey! Happy birthday kiddo! I gotcha something." He pulled out a long box tied with a red bow. She pulled the bow off and opened the box. Inside were an assortment of rings. "It's got all the rings; Rosseta, Protect, Coral, Madain's, all of them!"

"Wow! Thanks Zidane! They're beautiful." Eiko pulled out the Madain's ring and put it on. "But this is my favorite!" She put the box in her pocket and gave Zidane a big hug. Thanks again Zidane!"  
  
"No prob birthday girl." Zidane said as Eiko left the room and headed for hers.

-Meanwhile, back at Vivi-

Vivi walked down the hallway and headed for the throne room. He opened the doors and walked over to Zidane. "Hey man. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing at the moment. Eiko was just here."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, I gave her my gift. It was a bunch of very expensive rings."

"Oh man!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"After your gift, my ring won't look like crap!" Vivi said sarcastically. "With a diamond that big, I think she'll like your ring better than any ring I gave her!" They both laughed. "Hey, I gotta go prepare for the party tonight. I need you to hold on to the ring for me until then."  
  
"Yeah sure." Vivi pulled the ring out and gave it to Zidane. "Be very careful with it."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"If you lose it I will kill you!"  
  
"Don't worry. I won't."  
  
"I mean it Zidane."  
  
"I'm not gonna lose it."  
  
"I'm trusting you with it."  
  
"I said don't worry man! Sheesh, you need to calm down and go rest."  
  
"Your right. Later man." Vivi said and walked out the door. Vivi thought to himself as he walked down the hall to his room. *Tonight is gonna be perfect. I'm gonna make sure of it.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Let's hope so! Sorry guys and gals, but i'm really tired so I think i'll stop here for now. Next chapter: It's the party! Will Vivi propose? Will he get cold feet at the last minute. Will Quina eat all the cake before Eiko even blows out the candles? You'll have to wait and see! Please review! Later!


	11. Will you?

Hiya once again, all you happy people. Sorry about this chapter being out so late. I've had all kinds of crap to worry about lately and haven't had alot of time to type or anything. Well, hope you all like Chapter 11! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: THREE WORDS, I OWN NOTHING!

****

*Too Late To Back Out Now*

Vivi ran back to his room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" He heard Haley call from inside. "It's me! Open up." Haley went to the door and let Vivi in. "Hey Haley. Where's Steiner?"  
  
"Beatrix came by and he went off somewhere with her. What's up?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell him that Zidane's holding on to the ring for now."

"Oh, ok. So, when's the party gonna start?"

"In about 3 hours. You'd better go find something to wear."  
  
"Oh! Your right! I gotta get a dress, and some makeup, and jewelry, and..." And Haley went on and on about what she needed as she went down the hall and to Eiko's room.

-Back at Eiko-

Eiko was walking down the hallway, when someone jumped through the window next to her and scared her. Amarant took off the cloak he had around himself and looked at Eiko. "Hey kid."

"Don't you know how to use a door?!"  
  
"I do, I just like using the window."  
  
"Figures, so, how ya doin?"  
  
"I'm good. Gotcha a present, follow me." Amarant and Eiko walked out of the castle and Amarant stopped Eiko a little ways out of the castle. "Here, let me put this on you." He said as he pulled out a blindfold and covered her eyes. She heard Amarant walk off and was really tempted to take off her blindfold. Amarant stuck his head around the corner. "No peeking Eiko!" Eiko put her hand down to her side. Amarant came back and lifted her blindfold. Eiko gasped at what Amaranth got her. It was a chocobo carriage made with silver and platinum, and two gold chocobo's pulling it. "It's a specially made carriage. it can ride over water and mountains easily! Happy birthday kid." Eiko looked closer at the chocobo's the carriage, admiring it from every angle. She ran up to Amarant and gave him a huge hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! This is fantastic! Now I can ride anywhere! Thanks Amarant!"  
  
"Uh...Eiko?"  
  
"Yeah?"  


"I....can't....breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to choke you. I just really love your gift!" She loosened her grip on him and let him breathe. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Wait! My birthday party's tonight, aren't you gonna come?"

"Hmm, i'd forgotten about it. Sure. I guess I can stay until after the party."

"Alright! Thanks again!" Eiko said and ran off inside the castle.

-3 hours later, at the party-

Eiko was dressed in an emerald green dress and Vivi was in a night black tuxedo. Vivi grabbed Eiko's hand and they walked in the dining hall, where everyone had already been waiting on Eiko. Everybody stood up and cheered for Eiko when she walked in. Cid, who was sitting next to Eiko's chair, dinged his glass and called for everyone's attention. "Would you please all join me in singing to Eiko, please." Everyone started singing, causing Eiko to blush.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Eiko. Happy birthday to you!" Everyone clapped after they finished singing and Eiko sat down at the dining table. Quina cut the big cake in half, dividing one half and giving a piece to everyone in the room, and devouring the other half itself. As Eiko was opening gifts from people she hadn't gotten gifts from yet, Zidane nudged Vivi, who was looking very nervouse. 'Hey, you ok man?'

'Uh...I didn't know there were this many people in the castle. I'm way to nervouse to do this!'  
  
'Hold on a sec! You planned this for weeks! You can't back out now!'

'B..But, what if she says no?! I'll be burned in front of everyone in the castle! I'll be humiliated for life!'

'Does she love you?'

'What kind of question is that? I need advice right now, not a pop quiz!' Eiko was almost done with her presents, so Zidane knew he had little time to calm down Vivi. 'Look, if she loves you, then she'll say yes! You went through all kinds of crap to make this perfect, it's too late to back out now! She's almost done, here.' Zidane pulled out the box with the ring in it and handed it to Vivi. 'Ask her when she's through. You can do this. Your ready to make a commitment to her, so do it. If you don't, then you'll miss the perfect opportunity!' Vivi took a deep breath and shook his head. 'Your right. I got this under control. I can do this.'

'That's right! You got this perfect. Look, she's on her last present. Here's the box of flowers. Go get her!' Zidane handed him the flowers and he turned towards Eiko. After Eiko opened her present from Beatrix, an exact duplicate of her 'Save The Queen', she turned towards Vivi. "Vivi? I didn't get a gift from you." Vivi handed her the box and smiled. "Happy birthday hon." She opened the box and smiled at the white roses. "Oh Vivi! There beautiful! Thank you!"

"That's not all."

"Huh?" Vivi took a deep breath before talking. "Eiko, ever since I was 10, I was in love with you. I still am, and I always will be. There isn't a force on earth that can break my love for you."

"Vivi?" Vivi got out of his chair and got on one knee. Everyone in the room started gasping. He pulled out the ringbox and opened it up, revealing a solid gold ring with the biggest diamond she had ever seen on it. "Eiko Carol, will you marry me?" Everyone in the room gasped louder. Eiko's eyes started to water. She looked at her dad, who was smiling and holding his wife's hand. She looked back at Vivi, trying to hold back her tears. "Yes, Vivi, I'll marry you!" Everyone in the room cheered louder than ever as Eiko let all of her tears go and she gave Vivi the biggest kiss he ever had. Vivi broke away and put the ring on Eiko's finger. The ring fit perfectly and Eiko smiled, not even bothering to wipe her tears away. She looked at Zidane, Steiner, and Haley. "You all knew about this, huh?" They all shook their heads. She laughed a bit and looked back at Vivi.

"I love you, Vivi." She said and gave him another kiss. "Love you too, Eiko." Everyone cheered once more. Eiko hugged Vivi tightly and, face still tear-streaked, thought to herself. *This is the best night of my life.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

YYYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!! They're engaged! WOOHOO! Well, I hope you all liked the chapter! You guys didn't really think I was gonna have Eiko say 'No', did you? Of course not! I'm not THAT mean! N E way, please review and tell me if I should make a chapter for the wedding and stuff. Gotta go! L A T E R !


End file.
